da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ezrae Talresh
Appearance Standing at a height of around 5'6", Ezrae carries herself with a youthful, fair skinned yet intimidating visage. Rarely one to smile, her piercing, unnatural looking turquoise eyes tend to put other people on edge. Her brown hair is about shoulder length, and around her neck she wears a tribal-looking necklace that bears the skull of a raven. Ezrae's usual style of clothing consists of long black robes styles similarly to a gown, with frayed shoulder straps and crosshatched material to partially cover her cleavage, which she keeps unusually clean despite her residence in darktown. This may be due to the fact that she often wears a tattered brown hooded cloak over this in order to better mask herself when in public places. Ezrae's main weapon/equipment is her mage's staff, and a particularly brutal example of one at that. The staff part is black and dark gray and fitted with a sharp spear-like point at the bottom tip. The top is fitted with a blade in the shape of a hook. It is moderately effective in fending off attackers however the real threat (other than the direct magical attacks) is the hook itself. Opponents who are unlucky enough to find their heads caught on the inside of the hook are at the mercy of the wielder, for a simple forward thrust is all that is needed to impale the opponent's throat thanks to the sharpened edge on the inside. The staff is imbued with Ezrae's unique brand of spirit magic. She wears black robes, plain but with a certain elegance about them. Personality Ezrae is devoted to herself. She is narcissistic, spiteful, and suffers from minor paranoid delusions thanks to her more recent "career" as what she coins a subversive revolutionary. Being a mage, she harbors a special hatred templar and chantry alike, which only worsened during her brief stay within the Ferelden Circle of Magi. That said, even as a revolutionary she is not seeking change. Ezrae cares little for the plight of other mages, she simply wants to watch the chantry and the templars burn, and doesn't care who or what is stepped on in order to ensure this goal. Her true goals aside, Ezrae can be charismatic when she needs to be in order to convince others to aid her, whether this be unknowing to her true intent or not. This has helped her in gaining the assistance of some desperate mages, though as of yet her appeal has attracted little else, save the occasional assassin or thief. She will often play as if she is in some kind of distress. She has even gone so far as to lure templars after her, and then seek out assistance in order to test the mettle of some of Kirkwall's more mage sympathetic lot. It is almost as if it is a game, a game in which Ezrae is very patient. She is a predator, patiently waiting for any opportunity, though she does not hesitate when said opportunity presents itself. Biography Ezrae Talresh was born to a minor noble family in Kirkwall in 8:97 Blessed Age, living out a fairly normal childhood in Hightown. A smart girl, she came to question many things even at a young age, in particular the teachings of the chantry. While she did not reject them outright, she was skeptical, believing that the idea of "the less the maker is seen the more he is proven," to be questionable at best. It wasn't until the age of 13 that Ezrae discovered her talents through an accident that nearly burned down the family home. Her noble parents attempted to cover up the incident but already suspicions were abound. Ezrae's trust was shattered when she was told she would be sent to the Gallows. The girl reacted violently and openly attacked her father with magic that she had very little control over as of yet. Though the attack did not succeed in taking the man's life it left him with a rather nasty burn. Fearful for both their own safety and that of their child if the templars found out about the attempt on the father's life, the family resolved to send her away. Two days later Ezrae Talresh was packed into a ship headed for Ferelden, and a few weeks after that she found herself in the Circle Tower at Lake Calenhad. It didn't matter. To her, it might as well have been that she was sent to the Gallows. The circle here was no different in her mind than it was anywhere else, and as such, her ability to trust never truly healed. Nevertheless, being in the Circle helped her to come into her power. She honed her magical talent with the aid of the enchanters. And with the aid of her feminine charms she also discovered that getting what she wanted from others could be as simple as a well placed smile. Over the next fifteen years her talent - both in magic and manipulation - swelled, though Ezrae herself had grown discontent. The anger that had been supressed since arriving here as a scared fourteen year old girl resurfaced once more at the age of 29. She began to undermine efforts of the senior enchanters and templars to control her studies, manipulating others into taking the fall and always managing to maintain her innocence. A turning point came one night in dreams. While wandering the fade she came across a demon. The demon played upon her prideful nature and eventually taught her the secrets of blood magic after a series of meetings. Months passed, and Ezrae bided her time, manipulating a few other mages into seeing things her way. In the dead of night the lot of them stormed the Circle doors, and in the confusion Ezrae slipped away while those she swayed into helping her were slaughtered by templars. She cared nothing for them in reality, and so their deaths caused very little sadness, if any at all. Ezrae fled South into the Kocari Wilds. She eventually found a tribe of Wilders, and though the confrontation almost cost her life, a display of her talent caused the tribals to back down. She spent the next three years moving with the tribe and honing her talents. Now out of the circle, she spent some time learning martial talents with a staff to defend herself in extreme circumstances as well and was eventually presented with the stave that she carries to this day. When the blight came, Ezrae fled north once more, hoping her name had since been forgotten. She wanted to put Ferelden behind her, and eventually found passage on a ship that brought her to her childhood home. She had left a scared child, and returned a menace, bent on tearing apart the system that had forced her from home in the first place. Not for the fate of other mages, but for herself. Ezrae wanted to watch the Chantry burn, and the templars with them. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters